militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
87th Flying Training Squadron
The 87th Flying Training Squadron (87 FTS) is part of the 47th Flying Training Wing based at Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas. It operates T-38 Talon aircraft conducting flight training. The squadron is one of the oldest in the United States Air Force, its origins dating to 18 August 1917, being organized at Selfridge Field, Mount Clemens, Michigan as a pilot training Squadron during World War I. The squadron saw combat during World War II, and became part of the Air Defense Command (ADC/ADCOM) during the Cold War. History First activated as the 87th Aero Squadron, the 87th saw brief service in the 1910s and again in the 1930s. World War II It was reactivated in 1942 when it was transferred to North Africa to fight against Germany's Afrika Korps. Following the German defeat and withdrawal from North Africa the 87th participated in the Allied Invasion of Sicily and Invasion of Italy and subsequent drive up the Italian Peninsula. During the Allied offensive in Italy the squadron was briefly dispatched to support the invasion of Southern France in 1944. Following the war the 87th was stationed in Austria for a short time before its return to the United States and inactivation.87 FTS Fact Sheet Air Defense Command The 87th was again activated at Sioux City Municipal Airport, Iowa in 1952 to provide air defense of the central United States. Equipped with the F-51D Mustang, it was later equipped with the F-86D Sabre Interceptor in 1953 prior to being reassigned to USAFE, stationed at RAF Bentwaters, England in 1954 assisting in the air defense of the United Kingdom. Returned to CONUS in 1956 at Lockbourne AFB, Ohio with an air defense mission over the Ohio Valley. Was upgraded to the North American F-86L Sabre in 1957, an improved version of the F-86D which incorporated the Semi Automatic Ground Environment, or SAGE computer-controlled direction system for intercepts; upgraded again in 1960 to the supersonic F-102 Delta Dagger interceptor. The 87th was re-equipped with new McDonnell F-101B Voodoo supersonic interceptor, and the F-101F operational and conversion trainer in 1960. The two-seat trainer version was equipped with dual controls, but carried the same armament as the F-101B and were fully combat-capable. The F-101Bs were transferred to the Air National Guard in 1968 and the squadron moved to Duluth International Airport, Minnesota. At Duluth, was upgraded to the F-106 Delta Darts. During this period the squadron became known for its ability to perform cold weather operations. The squadron was again moved to K. I. Sawyer Air Force Base, Michigan in 1971. Inactivated in 1985 after budget cuts forced the cancellation of its scheduled conversion to the F-15 Eagle. Modern era The squadron was reactivated in 1990 and its mission changed to providing flight training. Today the squadron operates T-38 Talon aircraft providing training to pilot students on track to operate fighters or bombers. Lineage * Designated as 87th Aero Squadron, and organized, on 18 Aug 1917 : Redesignated: Squadron B, Park Field, on 25 Jul 1918 : Demobilized on 1 Dec 1918 * Reconstituted, and consolidated (1 Dec 1936) with unit constituted as 87th Pursuit Squadron on 19 Feb 1935 : Organized on 1 Mar 1935 : Inactivated 1 Sep 1936 : Demobilized on 1 Jan 1938 * Reconstituted, and consolidated (21 Mar 1979) with unit constituted as 87th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 13 Jan 1942 : Redesignated 87th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) (Twin Engine) on 31 Jan 1942 : Activated on 9 Feb 1942 : Redesignated: 87th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 87th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 21 Aug 1944 : Inactivated on 15 Jul 1947 * Redesignated 87th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 11 Sep 1952 : Activated on 1 Nov 1952 : Inactivated on 8 Sep 1955 * Activated on 8 Apr 1956 : Inactivated on 1 Oct 1985 * Redesignated 87th Flying Training Squadron on 9 Feb 1990 : Activated on 2 Apr 1990.FHRA 87 FTS Page Assignments *III Corps Observation Group (1917–1918) *20th Pursuit Group (1935–1936) **Attached: Air Corps Tactical School (1 March 1935 – 1 September 1936) *79th Fighter Group (1942–1947) *31st Air Division (1952–1953) * 521st Air Defense Group (1953–1954) *Third Air Force (1954–1955) *58th Air Division (1956–1958) *30th Air Division (1958–1959) * Detroit Air Defense Sector (1959–1966) *34th Air Division (1966–1968) * 343d Fighter Group (1968–1970) *23d Air Division (1970–1981) *21st Air Division (1981–1983) *24th Air Division (1983–1985) *47th Flying Training Wing (1990–Present) Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 18 Aug 1917 * Selfridge Field, Michigan, Sep 1917 * Park Field, Tennessee, Dec 1917-1 Dec 1918 * Maxwell Field, Alabama, 1 Mar 1935-1 Sep 1936 * Dale Mabry Field, Florida, 9 Feb 1942 * Morris Field, North Carolina, 1 May 1942 * Rentschler Field, Connecticut, 25 Jun-28 Sep 1942 * Egypt, 12 Nov 1942 * Libya, 24 Jan 1943 * Tunisia, 13 Mar 1943 * Malta, 4 Jul 1943 * Sicily, 17 Jul 1943 * Southern Italy, 15 Sep 1943 * Salsola Airfield, Italy, 4 Oct 1943 * Madna Airfield, Italy, 17 Nov 1943 * Capodichino Airfield, Italy, 17 Jan 1944 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 1 May 1944 * Corsica, 11 Jun 1944 * Southern France, 22 Aug 1944 * Iesi Airfield, Italy, 4 Oct 1944 * Fano Airfield, Italy, 6 Dec 1944 * Cesenatico Airfield, Italy, 21 Mar 1945 * AAF Horsching, Austria, 27 Jul 1945-25 Jun 1947 * Langley Field, Virginia, 25 Jun-15 Jul 1947 * Sioux City Municipal Airport, Iowa, 1 Nov 1952 * RAF Bentwaters, England, 13 Dec 1954-8 Sep 1955 * Lockbourne AFB, Ohio, 8 Apr 1956 * Duluth International Airport, Minnesota, 30 Sep 1968 * K.I. Sawyer AFB, Michigan, 1 May 1971-1 Oct 1985 * Laughlin AFB, Texas, 2 Apr 1990–Present Aircraft *P-40 Warhawk (1942–1944) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1947) *F-51D Mustang (1952–1953) * F-86D Sabre Interceptor (1953–1955, 1956–1957) * F-86L Sabre Interceptor (SAGE) (1957-1958) *F-102A Delta Dagger (1958–1960) *F-101B Voodoo (1960–1968) *F-106 Delta Dart (1968–1985) *T-38 Talon (1990–Present) See also * List of American Aero Squadrons References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). External links *USAF 87th Flying Training Squadron History *87th Flying Training Squadron Fact Sheet Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0087 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II